pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Darlion of Pendor
Backstory Sir Darlion claims himself to be the rightful King of Sarleon through his great, great grandfather who was an acknowledged bastard son of King Cavalas by being 8th in line to the throne. As with all political rivals others had something to say about that, in particular, Duke Alfred. When the plague struck the royal family, all but Sir Darlion’s Great, Great Grandfather survived, but Duke Alfred was determine to make sure that he does not get the throne and cast him into slavery, alleging that he died with the rest of his royal family. For four generations, first his family and now Sir Darlion have been fighting to assert their legitimate claim. He finally has the proof he needs to validate his claim to become King of Sarleon, but he needs help. Game info Sir Darlion of Pendor is the claimant for the The Kingdom of Sarleon, being his enemy King Ulric. He rides the same unique horse as King Ulric, the Sarleon Armored Warhorse. Equipped with a Claymore which he uses with an elite cavalry shield, rarely he swaps to his other sword, his Arming Sword. Equipped with a Mail Shirt (mediocre armor), the armor the knights of the falcon use, an Immortal Helm, simple Leather Gloves and good boots. Note: Since 3.9.0: * He has a household troop, Pendor Knights, meaning he will recruit a large number of these. * His proficiencies raised from 250 to 300 * His max army size is now like a monarch,he is no more considered like a vassal (max size ~twice as big) * His armor set was changed to a stronger and darker one. He no longer has the Arming Sword, meaning he will always use the Claymore Dialogues Introduction: I am Sir Darlion, rightful King of Sarleon and all Pendor. Story he tells: My great-great grandfather was the acknowledged bastard son of King Cavalas of Pendor. He was eighth in line for the throne as he was acknowledged -- not once, but several times, before the grandest nobles of the land, that none could doubt his lineage. When the plague struck down the royal family, only my great, great grandfather survived. He should have been declared the King of Pendor, but Duke Alfred whisked him away and sold him into slavery, proclaiming that he had died with the rest of the royal family He finally escaped and returned to Pendor, only to find jackals ruling the lands in his stead. None would believe his claims and he spent his life trying to claim his heritage. For four generations, my family has attempted to prove the truth of these claims and we now have the proof we need. I have the royal signet which is only activated by the blood of the royal line of Pendor. As you can clearly see, this ring glows with the sign of the Griffon, the signet of the line of Cavalas. I will admit that I did my cause no good by denouncing Ulric and all who refused to acknowledge my claim as traitors. No matter -- I will raise an army of loyal subjects, who honor the memory of Pendor's royal line. If any doubt the justice of my cause, I will prove them wrong and seize Ulrics' ill-gotten crown by force. Ulric response after player meets claimant: Darlion thinks he should be King of Sarleon? He's nothing but a young whelp with delusions of grandeur. He has no experience in ruling a kingdom, even if his claim was valid, which it is not. My grandsires heard and dismissed his family's fabricated claims over a hundred years ago. Those claims were invalid then, and his magicked little trinket does not make them valid today. This is an old dispute between our families, but it was settled long ago. It demonstrates Our justice and mercy that We have not dealt more harshly with him and his claims. Do not waste time on his fables, when there are real threats at hand, from those who would put our people to the sword without a second thought. Category:People Category:Claimants Category:Sarleon